1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a technology for controlling transmission power of a terminal in a wireless network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Upon designing an enterprise wireless network considering a packet voice service (VoIP) and a streaming service, a service range of an access point (AP) tends to be designed to be smaller than that of a public hotspot area. Accordingly, in such an environment, a mobile terminal may perform data communication with a base station even using relatively low transmission power, compared to in a public hotspot area. However, a default data transmission power value (level) of commercially available mobile terminals is fixed to a sufficiently high value. Accordingly, in such a wireless network environment, transmission power control (TPC) for reducing unnecessary power consumption and also minimizing an influence on another wireless communication is essentially required at a terminal side.
However, an existing transmission power control scheme has the following problems. First, since a radio wave environment changes quickly and variously in an indoor environment, it is difficult for a terminal or an access point controller to accurately measure a radio wave environment for transmission power control in real time. Second, in order to control transmission power at a terminal side, additional power consumption occurs due to measurement of a radio wave environment, such as data reception sensitivity, and periodic data communication with an access point controller. The additional power consumption cost often exceeds a power consumption gain by performing real-time transmission power control.